Jacob Daniel Johnson
Jacob Daniel Johnson is the son of Alice Johnson and Dan Jordan. Jacob's first appearance is Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child where he appears in Alice's dreams and was the key Freddy used to live on after his soul shattering demise. Since he appeared at the age of zero and defeats Freddy without anyone else's help in The Dream Child, Jacob has the honor of the youngest and also the first Nightmare hero that defeats Freddy Krueger with his own power. The Dream Child Unknown to Alice, it appears that Jacob inherited his mother's gift of pulling others into dreams. Mainly, his, since Dr. Moore later on told Alice that babies could dream as they develop. Freddy manipulated the baby into helping him and unwittingly was used so Freddy could kill many people including his own father, Dan Jordan. Jacob would meet Alice, unknowningly in her dreams and tried to befriend the boy. It appeared that Freddy had plans to use Jacob as a protege or apprentice, and told him that Alice didn't want or like him. Jacob also become the object of a future custody battle with his paternal grandparents and Alice when Alice made a scene at the prenatal ward. Dr. Moore soon called them, worrying for the baby, they confronted both Dennis Johnson and Alice. While they clearly wanted Jacob, Alice stood her ground and refused to give up her son and Dennis stood by her side on the decision. After the death of their friends Greta and Mark, Yvonne and Alice devised a plan to find and free Amanda Krueger while Alice tried to save her son from Freddy. Alice got her son to finally trust her. While Yvonne was looking for Amanda's body, Alice and Jacob spent their time in the dreamworld running from Freddy. Freddy even attempted to use Dan's form to get Jacob to come to him. But Alice, seeing through this got Jacob to run away from him instead. However, Freddy caught up with them and tried to seize Alice within himself. His mother, Alice succeeded in slicing Freddy's soul away from her body with her Dream Master power, but because of the strong pain, she loses her strength to fight back. Fortunately, seeing Freddy for what he was, he tricked him into letting Alice go. Amanda, now free, then gave Jacob advice to use the power Freddy gave him. Then, Jacob turned on Freddy and was able to release the souls of Alice's friends and his father; reducing Freddy to a helpless infant. But, Jacob had no power left and was reduced to his infant appearance. While his spirit was soon returned to Alice's womb, Amanda begrudgingly took back Freddy into hers. Amanda held back Freddy to keep him from Alice long enough. Months later, Jacob was born and in Alice's custody. He's seen on a warm picnic with his mother, grandfather, and Yvonne. Later Story It was confirmed Alice takes Jacob away along with his grandfather after the events of The Dream Child. Since Jacob was never seen in any Nightmare films later, it can be confirmed he lives a normal, but happy life along with his mother and family without Freddy's nightmares. Other Appearances Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Still inofficially, Jacob appears in 2009 when Freddy Krueger returned and began to wreak havoc among the citizens of Washington. His mother, Alice reveals to Ash Williams that her years of being a Dream Master have left her terminally ill and she was dying. Freddy succeeds in killing Alice later who releases her dream powers to Jacob who revives the spirit of the Elm Street Children. Trivia *Since Freddy was always defeated by female characters, Jacob has the honor of the first and the only Nightmare hero that defeats Freddy with his own power. *Though Jacob appears at the age of 8 in the film, his exactly age was only 0, making his the youngest Nightmare character in the series. *Jacob's line "School's out, Krueger" becomes one of the most famous Nightmare on Elm Street quotes in The Dream Child. Quotes *"Mommy, meet my friend." (To Alice, who finds him in Freddy's Dream Core) *"Hey, leave her. let's go, I wanna learn stuff from you, she's no fun any more. Teach me?" *"School's out, Krueger!" (Then vomits his evil power back to Freddy, killing him) Category:Sons Category:Survivor Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighter Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Smart Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Sons of Heroes Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:About Males Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Kid Heroes